Such patient supports are known in various embodiments and are substantially intended for being mounted on adjustable tables belonging to an arrangement with irradiation aparatus. With a patient support intended for radiotherapy treatments, rigidity and radiotransparency of said support is of great importance. In all current patient supports, at least a part of the structure comprises metal parts providing rigidity and/or fixation possibilities of accessories. These metal parts cause scatter of the radiation beam. Therefore, with the current patient supports it should always be possible to irradiate past the metal parts. Due to this, it is not possible to irradiate a patient across any desired angle. Further, current supports are often wide, for the purpose of being able to perform all treatments on one patient support and to have enough space to be able to irradiate past said metal parts. This width of the support hinders the number of degrees of freedom of the irradiating member.